1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly, to systems and methods to support the handoff of an access terminal from one network to another in a wireless communications system.
2. Background
Wireless access terminals can include multiple communication protocols. Recently, access terminals have become multifunctional devices, frequently providing email, Internet access, as well as traditional cellular communications. Access terminals can be equipped with wide area wireless connectivity utilizing different technologies, such as third generation wireless or cellular systems (3G), Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 (WiMax), and other to-be-defined Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN) technologies. Meanwhile, IEEE 802.11 based Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) connectivity is being installed in access terminals as well. On the horizon, ultra-wideband (UWB) and/or Bluetooth-based Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) local connectivity may also be available in access terminals
Other examples of multiple communication protocols in an access terminal include a laptop computer that may include a WPAN to connect the laptop to a wireless mouse, a wireless keyboard, and the like. In addition, the laptop computer may include an IEEE 802.11b or 802.11g device to allow the laptop computer to communicate with a WLAN. WLAN has become popular and, for example, is being set up in homes for both personal and business purposes. In addition, coffee shops, Internet cafes, libraries and public and private organizations utilize WLANs.
WWAN technologies are distinguished by wide area (ubiquitous) coverage and wide area deployment. However, they can suffer from building penetration losses, coverage holes and comparatively, to WLAN and WPAN, limited bandwidth. WLAN and WPAN technologies deliver very high data rates, approaching hundreds of Mbps, but coverage is typically limited to hundreds of feet in the case of WLAN and tens of feet in the case of WPAN.
The number of networks and protocols continues to increase rapidly due to demands for functionality associated with unique user demands and divergent protocols. Such disparate networks and protocols are laborious for a user to switch between and in many cases, the user is trapped in a network without regard to what might be the optimal network for the user at a given time. In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide for seamless transition between networks and/or protocols for optimizing and converging on the best communication protocol for the user.